


take what you need till your body's numb

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's always so eager about it all, so willing to please and Louis likes that in him.</p><p>Which, of course, is why she <i>asks</i> him to jerk off for her, instead of outright ordering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take what you need till your body's numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/gifts).



> For disarm_d's [Orgasm Denial Kink Meme](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/314076.html) and because of [Boo](http://badjujuboo.livejournal.com). Can be seen as a continuation to [turn around boy and let me hit that](http://archiveofourown.org/works/670627). Happy Valentine's Day?

It's not like Louis' actually out to try every one of her kinks with Liam. God only knows the number of times she's laid back, too lazy to do much more than slap Liam's arse and tell him to put his back into it. It's more to do with the fact that Liam's so  _eager_ about it all, so willing to please and Louis likes that in him.

Which, of course, is why she _asks_ him to jerk off for her, instead of outright ordering him.

"I- what?" Liam sputters and Louis has to smile at how adorable he looks in his confusion.

"Jerk off for me," she says, then, after a pause, "please?"

She's sat, cross-legged in front of Liam, looking like it's all that she wants in the world right now, since it probably is.

"But why?" Liam asks, and Louis would be disappointed that he's still asking questions if she didn't notice his hand wrapping around his dick. "I mean, you're here and we can just-" Liam's voice cuts off slightly when he thumbs over the head of his dick, swiping at the precome that has beaded there.

Louis shrugs. "It's hot, I guess? Who cares, Liam, just. Please? For me?"

And those two must be the key words because Liam's hand begins to speed up, faster like she knows he does when she's not there. The few times Louis' walked in on Liam getting started without her, he was like this, brash and rough and enthusiastic, until he caught her watching and got her to join in. Tonight though, tonight's about Louis watching Liam get off, and possibly him playing into her own desires.

"Fuck," Liam says and Louis snaps her eyes away from Liam's cock, looks up to see him staring right at her. She squirms, glad to have had the forethought of being naked, and blushes prettily under his gaze.

"Yeah?" Louis asks him and she's not too sure what the question is but Liam nods anyway, twists his wrist as he moves his fist over his cockhead and Louis loves the way his hips move into his own hand's touch. She loves that, how he's getting more and more into it, becoming less self conscious and Louis drops her hands to the tops of her thighs, strokes the skin there, not quite where she wants to be touching herself yet, but she doesn't want to get ahead of her plans. Because she has _planned_ it, and wants her plan to go ahead.

"Can you like," Louis pauses, has to clear her throat, voice already husky with arousal. "Slow down maybe?"

Liam's got one hand around his cock, the other massaging his balls and he almost looks reluctant when he follows her instructions, holds back a bit and looks her in the eye. "D'you want a show or something?" he says and yes, that's exactly what Louis wants right now.

"Just keep going," Louis says and Liam follows her instructions, but tracks her movement as she gets up off the end of the bed and crawls towards him, hips swaying not so subtley.

Liam loves her arse and Louis loves that Liam loves it, can sense it in the way he tightens his fist around the base of his dick, like he's holding off. Placing her hands on Liam's spread thighs, she leans in, drinks in the sight of Liam jerking off, the tensed muscles in his arm, thick fingers wrapped around his cock. He's flushed red, colour across his cheeks and his broad chest, the head of his dick matching and precome beading there and Louis wants to lean in, press a kiss there and taste the saltbittermusk of Liam's cock but instead she breathes over his senstive skin, smirks at the twitch of his dick in response.

"Close, babe?"

Liam grunts a response and Louis loves it, can tell that all he needs is a few more tugs before he comes. Isntead of letting him go any further, Louis grabs his wrists and pulls his hands away from his dick. The sound he makes in response, surprise and frustration, makes her giggle and tighten her grip. They both know he can break out of it, could easily flip them over and grab onto  _Louis_ but the point is that he doesn't do it.

"Louis?" he asks, voice rough and raw. "Please, I just need-"

And Louis shushes him, releases her grip on one of his wrists to place a finger over his lips. "Can you hold off for me, Li?"

"But I thought-" and Liam bucks his hips up, dick brushing against Louis' stomach as she leans over his body. "Didn't you wanna watch?"

"Want this now," Louis says, and she wraps her own hand around his dick, watches as more precome spurts from the slit and Liam's hips move desperately into her touch. "Hands by your side, yeah?"

Liam moans, nods and then bites his lip as Louis strokes down firmly, fingers wrapped around his dick, loose enough that Liam's not going to come right now, even with how close he is to the edge. Letting go of his other hand, Louis watches as Liam fists the sheets, spreads his legs a little further so that Louis can fit in the space between and that's when she really starts to tease, one hand still on his cock but the other reaching up to tweak his nipples. He arches into the touch and Louis loves that, leans in close to kiss him, open kisses that let her swallow the sounds he's making.

Resting her weight on his body, Louis moves so that the angle is less awkward, adjusts her grip on Liam's dick and bites down on his bottom lip  _hard_ , flicking at the sensitive spot underneath the head of his dick as she does so. Liam jerks in her hand and Louis leans back, Liam's plush lip still caught between her teeth, tugged at as she smiles impishly. When she lets go, Liam's tongue swipes over the redness that is left behind and Louis wants to do it again, elsewhere, mark Liam up with red and purple and blue, imprints of her teeth against his smooth skin. 

And of course, when Louis decides to do something, she runs with it - letting go of her grip on Liam's dick, she braces herself up against Liam, hand moving to grip his shoulder as Louis starts to nibble at Liam's jawline, lips brushing the slight stubble that has started to grow. Louis can feel the rumble in Liam's chest, his physical response to the way that she's moving her hips, his dick bumping at the soft skin of her stomach, and the way she's making her way down now, lips brushing over collarbones and the muscles of his stomach. All Louis can think about is how  _good_ Liam's been, still on edge but holding off becasue she's  _asked_ him to, and it makes her want. Louis hovers over his dick for a bit, hears the quiet _please_ that Liam breathes when she presses a kiss to the base of his dick. Instead of sucking him though, taking him into her mouth, thick and hot under her tongue, Louis moves further down, turns her head and bites a kiss into the muscle in his thigh, hears Liam's gasp and watches as his dick jerks again, hips moving along with it.

"Lou, please," Liam says and his voice is even more ragged if possible. "So close, I just- please-"

Louis figures he's been teased enough, knows that there's a balance between him begging for it and actually  _begging_ for it, needing to get off right now, and so she spares him the time it'd take her to respond and instead moves so that she's got her hips balanced above him, reaches back to position him at her entrance and his breath almost cuts out then. It's a good thing Louis' so turned on by it, the sight of Liam jerking off for her, then stopping when she asked, listening to what she wants, because the stretch is a lot. She wants it, though, knows how to take Liam, slowly, inch by inch, even after stretching herself on her own fingers before Liam'd come into the bedroom earlier. Sinking down, Louis watches as Liam's eyes screw shut, mouth opening soundlessly and Louis grips onto Liam's waist, digging her nails in.

"Don't come- don't come-" she says and it's almost a mantra. 

When she's seated fully on his dick, Louis arches her back slowly, watches the way Liam's abs move in response and feels his dick twitch inside her and this is exactly what she wants. Liam's close, so close and Louis wants to be there with him, almost is, and so she grabs his hand from where it's still obediently bunched in the sheets and guides it to her clit.

"C'mon, babe," breathes Louis and then she's lifting herself up slightly and sinking back down, moving both their fingers to rub at her, a pace vaguely matching how Louis' fucking down onto Liam. "Know you're close, c'mon."

Liam catches on quickly enough and Louis feels like she can take her hand away now, lets herself focus instead on leaning forward and kissing Liam again, softer this time but still intense and when his hips start to stutter, Louis clenches down.

"Louis, please," Liam begs and Louis nods, hips moving down as Liam thrusts up into her, give on his part and take on hers, both of them working until Liam loses all of his rhythm, gripping onto Louis' hips and fucking in deep as he comes.

Louis tends to herself then, fingers moving deftly on her clit while Liam's still going through his aftershocks, not quite soft yet and the thought that he'd managed that long, after the teasing and the begging and, Christ, the jerking off, those thoughts are what make Louis come, tight around Liam's still sensitive cock.

Rolling over to lay beside Liam, Louis finds herself mostly breathless, managing to trace a hand around her cunt and feel how wet she still is, a mix of Liam's come and her own slick, feels tempted to try and get off again, but not before looking up at Liam with mirth in her eyes.

"That was good, yeah?" 

Liam raises an eyebrow, wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in closer, hand slipping down to grab her arse and keep her there. "Do you really have to ask?"


End file.
